In recent years, with the abundance of applications applicable to mobile terminals such as smart phones and the like, the mobile terminals provides more and more financial functions, for example, mobile payment, mobile wallet and the like. Since a mobile terminal stores a lot of private information and important data, a higher security requirement is imposed on the mobile terminal.
At present, the data of a mobile terminal is generally encrypted by inputting a graphic password or a text password via a keyboard of the mobile terminal. This encryption method fails to authenticate the identity of a user. When the user uses the mobile terminal in public places, the password may be simply leaked, thereby causing threaten to the security.